Mentally Challenged and the Disabled Special!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Those who can relate to this or at least respect these people... I decided to do a story on them. It's the disabled and challenged kids week at school so it just came to me! So please be respectful and read if you want. Don't care? Nor do I! Thanks for being supporting though! :)
1. Chapter 1

** Hello fellow readers! I welcome you to my one week Mentally Challenged Personal special! To those who would like to know more… These people are either disabled or have a hard time living normal lives like you guys and me. Autism, down syndrome, I mean you name it… **

** Anyway… those people are treated as weird. They aren't. Mentally challenged groups deserve more respect rather than having words behind their back. That's why I have taken a special interest in writing about them in my ONE WEEK SPECIAL! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I just don't want to go there… **

"You're hilarious Pepper." Tony said sarcastically. He tried shaking the water out of his hair and clothes but only managed to spray down a couple of kids in the hallway. "Whoops! Sorry…" He sighed.

"Hey! You gotta admit that was hilarious Tony." Rhodey said holding his side. He hadn't even noticed how much he had laughed. Apparently Tony was called in to go to the Science Lab for a last minute check on Pepper's lab. Instead of helping out with a project he got sprayed down by 5 water guns, even the teacher got involved! It was not even April for all Tony cared. And now he was stuck with a wet t-shirt, thank god he just finished making his waterproof heart monitor.

"Okay! Fine, I'll say it. I'm sorry Tony." Pepper made sure to add her special, irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Pepper! You got me! It's alright!" Tony said laughing. As he kept walking on Tony forgot to look in front of him. "Ah!" He fell down and rubbed his head.

"Sorry. It's sorry right? Or I'm sorry? Sorry I'm? I don't know what is going on!" Tony met eyes with a girl he just wanted to get away from. Her brown hair was frizzy and was pulled back into a messy bun. She had some acne and freckles that didn't match. Her black Harry Potter glasses just made her look like a complete freak.

"Ah… It's okay?" Tony quickly stood up and backed away. He dropped his book and before he could reach for it, the girl scooped it up for him and handed it to him. But then as Tony reached for it, she snatched it back with a snort. Then she did the most unthinkable she ripped the book apart.

"Whoa! Hey!" Rhodey and Pepper said in unison. Tony had his mouth open in absolute shock. Slowly from his forehead down, crimson covered his face as if it was a blush.

"Hehe! Ha! It was a book! A book that has pictures! I don't like pictures!" The girl dropped the torn up book and ran off towards a classroom.

"Who was she?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't care. I am going to murder that girl! These were my specs for my heart monitor! Nothing lives forever!" Tony knelt down and picked up the scraps.

"Guys, leave her alone. That's Rebecca she has Autism. It's not funny. She probably didn't mean to ruin your work Tony, but when you have Autism things get slowly into their head. It's hard being autistic." Pepper had her hands on her hips. "Don't make fun of her. Please, it's hard being her anyway."

"Pepper I wasn't even thinking about doing that. But… she has autism? Rebecca. Rebecca? That does ring a bell. She sent a kid from gym class to the nurses office for hitting them in the head with a tennis racket." Rhodey said. He leaned across the lockers. Rhodey bent down and helped Tony up. "You'll be okay right?"

"Rhodey… I'll be fine. All I need is to figure out my specs out again before my heart monitor gives out itself." He chuckled. "But I do want to talk to Rebecca." Rhodey and Pepper looked shocked.

"WHAT? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Pep… calm down. I'm not gonna do anything to her. I just want to talk. In fact I have an idea. Something where student like her can feel at home. You guys wanna help?" Tony didn't wait for an answer. He didn't care if his friends didn't accept; he was going to the principal right now and was going to tell him his plan. His new goal: Make every student in Tomorrow Academy feel at home.

**Next chapter tomorrow will include Tony's plan and another disabled student. Remember they're human just like us, just different. **

**As always… wait for it… wait for it… Review**


	2. Chapter 2

** See I don't care if you guys didn't review as much. All I care is that I am respecting those who have a disability. But thank you to… **

**Zink1388! Roninarnia! And Haytar96! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

"Should I approve this?" The principal said to Tony.

"Uh… YES! Hello… didn't you listen to anything I said?" But all the principal did was say "Mmhmm…" And continued to stare at his computer screen. Knowing this might be his last chance, Tony thought of an idea.

"So I can do anything I want with my idea?"

"Yup."

"How about setting it up at the gymnasium? Tonight at 6?"

"Yup."

"Can I teepee your house?"

"Yup." Smirking broadly Tony left the room. He pulled out his Pod and quickly sent a text. "MEET ME AT GYMNASIUM AFTER SCHOOL." He didn't bother even checking to see if Pepper or Rhodey answered. Tony's heart leapt in excitement as he anticipated for afterschool to come.

The rest of the day went by very slow. All Tony wanted was after school to come closer. He couldn't wait to see what would happen. As Tony watched the second hand rounded up to the last minute of class. IT was the last period, Physics, Tony's favorite, but with the idea planted in his mind, he couldn't help but feel antsy.

"Come on… Come on…"

"Tony Stark… Since you seem very distracted, would you mind answering the question on the board?" Tony didn't even bother facing his teacher, he kept his eyes glued on the clock, but he did answer.

"14 to the square root of 37 miles per kilometer."

"No Tony… that… that's right." Sighing in defeat, the teacher quickly handed out the homework for that night. _RING!_ Tony was the first one out of the room.

Searching for his friends, he noticed a boy walking towards him with a shoe in his hand. It was a Velcro strap shoe. _Another one? How many are there? Tonight will definitely affect a lot of people in this school then. _Tony thought. He decided to make a good impression, walking up to the kid his vision suddenly blurred.

"OW!" Tony yelled. The kid hit him with the shoe. His expression was blank saying that the kid didn't know what he just did. Groaning, Tony extended his hand.

"I'm Tony." He still didn't care that he was hit in the face with a shoe. All Tony wanted was to get along with everyone in the school, especially the ones that stand out amongst the rest at school. The kid stared blankly, but shoved his hand into Tony's. He tightened his hand, squeezing Tony's hand; it was as if someone was compressing it under a waffle press.

"Robert."

"Ha. Nice… To… meet you Robert. Do you mind letting my hand go now?" And Robert did. Even though Robert did already hurt him twice, Tony brightened after noticed the smile plastered on his face. It was the best grin that Tony has ever seen. It was much better than saving someone's life and having him or her say, "You're the best Iron Man." Robert smiling just felt as if Tony's heart was healed.

Robert walked away after noticing his mom waiting for him at the front entrance. Robert waved, and Tony waved back, smiling. "You just made his day you know." Pepper said walking up to Tony.

"You think?" He responded. Tony still couldn't keep his eyes off the smile on Robert's face.

"Absolutely. Hey what's going on after school?" Suddenly Tony remembered his plan.

"Oh yeah! Okay. I'm making a club type thing for the disabled. I was thinking… All Together as One. What do you think?" Rhodey raised an eyebrow, and Pepper jumped in excitement.

"YES! YES! FINALLY! Tony… I LOVE YOU!" She tackled him in a hug. Without even thinking she kissed his cheek. But she pulled back, shocked and embarrassed. "Uh… Promise not to say anything?" Tony smirked and nodded.

"Okay… Let's get this thing started."

(LATER)

"Well what do you think?" Pepper and Rhodey stood back as they examined the gymnasium. They had the cheerleaders paint butcher papers with All Together as One's title, and different posters full of happiness and togetherness. But they went a little too far, adding glitter, bows, and other girly stuff. A lot of them surprising kissed Tony's cheek and hugged him, thanking him for giving the opportunity to the disabled as well as them.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. He was shocked with their answers.

"I have ADHD."

"I'm autistic."

"My brother has down-syndrome." So many people had these disabilities. Tony at first was worried that no one would show up, but with the cheerleaders supporting him, suddenly he was filled with hope. As the girls went to go home, Tony told them to come to the meet up tonight. A lot of them nodded and thanked him.

"Well then. Now I know that I have some supporters." Tony said. He placed more food on the tables that lined the gym on the left and right. A big banner said, "FEEL AS ONE!" On a wall, he hoped that they could read that. Tony laid out a huge piece of butcher paper and placed tons of non-toxic markers. He had plans, a lot of plans. All he wanted was happiness, and he was guaranteed that would happen. In fact, in order to get a lot of people to come, Tony sent Rhodey out as War Machine to send a message to the city.

"Okay… Well the message is sent. It was 'Come to Tomorrow Academy at 6 for a ceremony. Iron Man will be there, as well as War Machine,' right?" Rhodey said after he came back, and unsuited.

"Yup. That's about it!" Putting his hands on his waist he looked around the room one more time. "I can't till it's time. This will be the biggest success yet."

**Cool! Well there's nothing more than that! Once again… thank you and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: MCDS

**Okay… This is the last chapter for this. All it will be about is the meeting and then some thing that has to do with these special people! Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own IMAA**

There were so many smiles that Tony thought he might never need his heart monitor again. "Thank you Tony! My sister is very happy about this." A small girl came towards Tony and smiled up at him. She was tapping her foot and looking around, ADHD.

"Nice to meet you… Hope you have fun!" He rubbed her hair and continued to walk around the gym. Many mentally challenged walked around to the long butcher paper on the floor of the gymnasium. They placed their hand in different colors of paint and they placed their hand on the paper, leaving their handprint. They were pledging to be themselves and help other's with there uniqueness.

Pepper smiled as children and parents walked around eating, chatting, meeting, and smiling. She looked towards Tony and her heart skipped a beat. He picked up a girl and gave her a quick twirl around in a circle. He just seemed so happy that Pepper couldn't help but fall in love with him.

Rhodey in the other hand was just having as much fun as the others. He set up a small corner where some kids started playing games such as throwing a ball, or playing hand games. It warmed his heart to see so many kids with their disability come together as one and not be embarrassed, in fact his mom joined in as well. She was talking to the parents and handing out t-shirts to many children and parents.

And there was Roberta. Even though Tony tricked the principal into setting up the meeting, she couldn't have been more honored to participate in this. As a lawyer she went through many cases in which all the blame went to a disabled person. She would get mad and try her best to back them up, but eventually the guilty was sentenced on the defenseless disabled. She knew they were more than just people; they were unique human beings that shouldn't be judged just because they were different. It angered her, and Roberta was happy that Tony created this meeting, anything that made the children happy made her happy.

It was rounding out to becoming about 11 o'clock that night. No one seemed tired, and no one seemed ready to go home. Tony knew that they would have to end this and make another meeting some time, but for today it had to end. Getting up on the bleachers he made the announcement. "HELLO? CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION?" Everyone fixed their eyes on the teen that made a difference in their life.

"Thank you all for coming today. But well the time has come…. It's about 11 o'clock and I think it's about time that we all get some sleep." There were a lot of "aw!" and "no!" but the children reluctantly left the gymnasium, smiling and waving good-bye to Tony on their way out. After about 30 minutes, everyone was gone but Rhodey, Roberta, Pepper, and Tony. They decided that leaving now and coming back in the morning was a much better plan than having to clean everything now.

Roberta told Tony to meet her back home as she took Rhodey with her. She knew that Tony always loved coming home late, so that's why she just left. Pepper said that she would stay with Tony, because her dad was on a mission and wasn't home. "Bye Roberta! Thanks!" Tony shouted. The streets were not as busy as the morning, but it was clear that a lot of people were trying to get somewhere.

"You did a good thing Tony. I hope you know that." Pepper said walking alongside Tony. There weren't a lot of people on the sidewalk, so she was easily catching up to Tony's long strides.

"You're the one who influenced me you know Pepper." Tony smirked. Pepper started to laugh but stopped.

"What are you talking about? You did all of this! You created this program and showed these kids a new light Tony!" Tony stopped and grabbed Pepper's shoulders. He pulled her into a hug and whispered.

"You showed me the light Pepper." After saying that he pulled away and came down with a kiss. He didn't come in slow like the movies it was fast and soft. He was very gentle and copied Pepper's sync rather than his own. When they pulled away, Pepper was in tears.

"Pepper? What's wrong? Did I do anything?"

"No Tony… you did something I have always wanted you to do. I loved you and didn't know if you felt the same." Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Pepper's shoulder.

"Like I said before Pepper… you showed me the light." His mind was finally full of happiness as he thought of the kids he just pleased. They will be going home happy and knowing that there are others out there just like him and that they weren't the only ones who had to be embarrassed. In fact there was nothing they should be embarrassed about.

The light… a small tunnel of an opportunity was all they needed to spark a new hope in the kid's hearts. They are unique and don't need to change, it's us who needs to change our look on them.

GOD BLESS OR BE HAPPY MY FELLOW DISABLED! YOU ARE THE BEST!


End file.
